Steelman
by KryptonKnight
Summary: when normal teen Jay Steel finds out his parents are Kryptonian, and he is, too, his life takes several unexpected twists. and when a new villian emerges who not even Superman and the JLA can handle, he must imbrase the destiny he had just learned about. rated K for some minor violence. not finished!
1. Chapter 1 a strange visiter

Steelman story for

I guess you could say my life was pretty boring before my sixteenth birthday; regular family, regular friends, small town. Then, one, day, it fell apart .It all started on my sixteenth birthday, when I woke up, as usual, with a stabbing pain in my chest. As usual, my dad, a doctor assured me I was still recovering from that car wreck four years ago, when i spent my twelfth birthday at Gotham hospital. that day at Gotham City High was normal; MORE budget cuts, MORE awful teachers; all the great things about small cities. While I was walking out to my Ford 150 pickup, I heard footsteps behind me. "Hey! Jay! Wait up!" I turned, and Brady's short yet built figure was just out of the door of the school. "Hey, bro." he panted. "So, when is the sweet sixteen?" he asked. "This weekend, I hope. But my parents want me to go to some stupid Superman exhibit in Metropolis with them." He smiled, obviously trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just that it's funny; your folks act like your life depends on Superman trivia!" I climbed into the truck. He walked to the door and said; "you know, you kind of look like him." "Superman?" I looked in the rear view mirror: a giant zit on my forehead like a third eye, giant glasses that never stayed on my huge nose. but, in a way, i could see a resemblance: dark hair, a large build, stuff like that. "Well, anyway, better get home before I'm five seconds late and get grounded till collage." As i drove down the road, Gotham was alive as it could be on a week day; people shopping, young couples making out on the sidewalk, business men with dull expressions driving even duller cars. Then, suddenly, a giant man crashed from the sky, inches from my truck. "THERE you are!" he was easily seven foot, with tar colored hair and grey skin. he locked his red, pupil less eyes hungrily on me. He smashed the front of the truck. "Hey! Do you know how much that's going to cost?!" I said, which probably should have been priority right then, but I was fifteen, give me a break! Anyway, he charged me, and i just there like a dope, and he ran me through several buildings before stopping, his hands around my thought. "Why haven't you fought back, Kryptonian?" "I... I don't know what you're talking about." i managed to choke out. he stared me down, which scared me. I mean, a seven foot alien starring you down would scare anyone, but this was different. I felt like he was looking INSIDE me. Then, his hand plunged into my chest. I wanted to yell in agony, but no sound came out. My eyes watered uncontrollably, and i couldn't breathe. He ripped it out his hand and, after a moment, opened it. A bloody blue crystal seemed to radiate in his hand. "These are the lengths that your 'Humane' parents will go to too keep you from your destiny!" He threw it down and stepped on it and it exploded like a cheap false ruby. As he began to advance again, I began to notice my senses clearing. actually, they were BETTER than usual!


	2. Chapter 2 the discovery

I began to stand, but my legs were still like pudding. My strength was returning. In fact, standing in the hot May sun, I felt... Stronger than I used to be. As the strange alien continued to advance, I began to notice bystanders. Oh great, I thought. If anyone takes any pics, ill have Area 51 on me in no time. but, of course, the Jolly Grey Giant had noticed them, too, but he wasn't thinking witnesses: he was thinking hostages. Just as soon as ide realized this, I saw a flicker of movement, and suddenly he had a little kid, probably not even ten, in a choke. He looked at me, snickering. "Ha-ha, I should've realized: you were raised among humans. The most ignorant species, foolishly putting themselves in harm's way for others. If you want this one to live, you come with me." As I was considering this, I noticed a flicker of movement behind him. as I noticed a shadowy figure behind him, something on the aliens back exploded. It seemed like a decent explosion, I felt it, and he was a good ten feet away at this point. But, of course, all it did was make him madder. He whipped his head around, his eyes, at first, blazing with anger, but when he realized who had attacked him, he became momentarily afraid. there were two figures on a roof above us: one was taller, with a wide, muscular build, and the other was shorter, and not quit as muscularly large, but still impressive. i couldn't tell who they were at first, until they dismounted their perch. The taller figure I recognized right away; he was wearing a full body, light grey costume, dark black gloves with talons, a black cape, belt with multiple pockets, a cowl covering his well-scarred face, and a bat sign on the chest. the second guy took a little bit more thinking: a bright red and yellow costume, cloves, utility belt, but with a mask instead of a cowl which only covered his eyes, and a "R" on his chest. "Batman... And Robin..." I muttered, dumbfounded. "Ah, the Dynamic Duo. Where's your pal in the red cape, or the green guy?" Batman didn't look at all amused. "Ares. You are forbidden from Earth. Leave now, or ill have no choice but to arrest you." Ares smirked. "Oh, I'm shaking in my..." He stopped dead, looking at his back as best he could. Shiny green ooze poured out of the wound the explosion gave him. He looked back at Batman in horror. "K...Kryptonite..." He mumbled, obviously being affected by the radiated space rock. Robin walked forward. "Batman, can I..." he nodded toward the now unconscious Ares. Batman nodded, and he handed his sidekick a pair of high tech looking hand cuffs. Seeing my amazement, Robin smirked. "Their called Stasis Cuffs." he explained, as he cuffed his opponent. "Designed to hold even the strongest beings, even Pavement Face here." The alien muttered; "ill...I'll get you for this, worthless meat sack..." "Yeah, yeah, you'll have plenty of time to plan revenge in the Watchtower prison." "Thank you, Robin." Batman said, taking Ares's handcuffs. "I'll Zeta Tube him up to Watchtower." He agnolaged me, looking me up and down, which, with his face, was scarier than when Ares did it. He nodded to me, and then turned toward a building. "So," Robin turned to me. "That was pretty impressive, the way you stood up to him like that. what's your name?" "Ja..." I started to say, but then i realized that might not be such a good idea, if the cops get involved later. "Um... I'm... " I tried to think of a name, but I'm not the most creative person. " How about... Steelman?" Robin offered. I smiled. "Yeah... Steelman." A few minutes later, I was home, after I took the Dynamic Duo up on their offer on a ride home in the Batmobile. But, upon my return, i wished Ares HAD killed me. The inside of the house was in shambles, and there was a huge hole in the back of the house which we hadn't seen from the front. As i was contemplating whether or not to investigate, I heard coughing from under a pile of rubble. It was my mother, bleeding and battered. After rushing her to Gotham Memorial, and making up a story as to why she was in that condition, she was soon recovering from surgery. I went to visit her and ask her a few questions. She sighed. "Oh, Jay... Your father and I always knew this day would come..." I looked at her. "Knew what day would come?" "The day... we would have to tell you the truth. okay, here it goes: first of all, I'm not your real mother. Your biological mother died in childbirth." At that point, I wanted to throw up. "But... How could you guys not tell me?! Where is Dad?! I want to hear this from him!" She had tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart, please. Your father is... dead. He died defending me from Ares. And you." I was in total disbelief. I didn't want to believe her, but the pain in her eyes... It had to be real. I took a deep breath., blinking back tears of frustration. ok, why dont you start from the begining?"


End file.
